The Beauty and TheDog?
by BlindedInHeadlights
Summary: What happens when...imprints on Rosalie? Who will she choose?What will become of Emmett? not that good @ summaries. story is better plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"Em, no! Stop!"I told him. I just wasn't in the mood the way things were going. They just didn't feel right to me, something was wrong but I didn't know what. I was so confused. I could tell that something big was about to happen in my life, and it was going to change everything. It was going to be epic! "Babe, come on, it's been three days!" Emmett complained to me. "Em. I said no. Just stop. I don't want to!" I said and scurried out of the room. He got up and came after me. He stopped me in the hallway just outside of my room. "Rose, what's been going on with you lately??" he asked. "Em, I don't know. Just please understand right now. I can just feel something....i don't know what it is." I explained my feelings, we didn't keep things from each other, I thought that was about to change too. "Rose, please. I don't know what I did. Whatever it was I'm sorry. I-" I cut him off with a kiss, "Em, you didn't do anything. Stop apologizing. It's fine. I just have this feeling..." I stopped without an explanation. "Go back to bed. I will be there in a little while." I told him. "Okay, I love you." He said though looking disappointed. "I love you, too." I said and kissed him goodbye for now. I went to my closet, got some clothes and took a shower to think things off. After I was done with my shower, I still hadn't thought things off. I started to run. I ran until I couldn't anymore (because of the border). I ran to the tree that sat right on the border. I knew something was up when I smelled something...pleasant. I knew it shouldn't smell like this. I knew it should stink so much I would pass out (if I was able). I saw a big sandy brown wolf coming right at me. I had no idea who it was, I just knew that they smelled pleasant and that was not normal. They stopped behind a tree and phased and walked out. At that moment I stopped completely everything I was doing. I saw him. This is what I felt, this is why I wouldn't do anything, this is exactly the reason that I was so confused! Every single little detail in my life was going to change because of this one guy. (yes it's a dude. Yes I said dude.) "Rosalie?? Hello He was waving his hand in front of my face. I hadn't realized I got caught up in my thoughts. "Um, sorry." I said, embarrassed. He chuckled then said, "It's fine. So, what brings you way out here?" He asked noticing I was technically on their side. "Thinking. Confusion." I said two words to describe how I felt. "What kind of thinking?" he asked with a shrug. "Why are so nosy????" I asked with attitude, immediately regretting it. "Sorry. Just trying to start conversation." He said. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't' have snapped at you." I said hoping for forgiveness. "It's ok, I was being nosy." He said. I sighed. "What's wrong,Rose?" I loved how he said my nickname. "I'm just so confused. I don't know what has been going on lately." I told him. He came to sit beside me and I felt his heat (which felt very well by the way) as I started to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

As I started to explain. "I just...I don't know I just don't feel as attracted to Emmett as I used too. It's weird. I haven't really touched him in about three days." I let it all spill out to him. "Well, tell me about it." He said with a caring tone. "I have kinda been feeling something. Towards someone else." I said feeling...unknown if he would figure out. "Who's the other person?" He asked, intrigued. "Oh, it's no one. And, They probably don't feel the same way anyway. It'll probably fade." I said, knowing exactly who I was talking to. The other one. "Come on, Rose, you can trust me." He said, leaning inwards as if hoping for a secret. I inhaled deeply loving his scent. "I..it...it's well...y..yy..." I heard several voices in the next few minutes. I had no idea what I saw. Some kind of vision or preminition of the future but, I knew it wasn't right. I saw me and him. Not Emmett, speaking of, I heard him yelling at someone. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU STUPID MUTT!!!!!" He was yelling, and I knew exactly who at. Then I heard his perfect voice, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! SHE JUST PASSED OUT!!! WE WERE TALKING THATS IT!!!!!" He yelled back. Then I heard nothing but a crash and I knew Emmett had tackled him. "SETH FREAKING CLEARWATER!!!! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HER I WILL BREAK YOUR FREAKING FACE!!!!!!" He yelled at him. I wanted to scream out not to hurt him. I wanted to slap Emmett across the face. I just couldn't make myself. "Please!" I heard myself mutter weakly. I heard someone move and walk over to me. I felt something cold in my hand and on my face and I could tell that Emmett was no longer on Seth. "Rose? Rose? Can you hear me? Please talk to me, please!" he sounded desperate in his voice. "D-Don't h..hurt." I said, that was all I could manage. I opened my eyes and Emmett smiled. "Rose!" he sounded relieved. "e..e..Emmett." I called his name. "Yes,Rose? Anything." He said. I sat up, feeling dizzy. I looked down at Seth, who hadn't moved since Emmett talked him. I felt pain and I was sure you could see it in my eyes. He smiled a little and then flinched when he saw Emmett. I looked up at him and sighed. "Emmett, you have got to stop doing this!" I scolded him and then got up and held out my hand to his. He took it, his warm hand feeling great in mine. "He didn't do anything to me. I was just stressed and passed out." I assured Emmett. "Okay, sure. I believe you,Rose."He said to me. "So, apologize." I said. Then dropped Seth's hand once I realized I was still holding it. "Whatever. I'm sorry, dog." He said to Seth. "Em!" I said to him. "Come on, babe." He said then pulled me into a kiss. I could have sworn that I felt Seth's pain. It didn't make sence at all to me. From what I had heard from Renesmee, it was an imprint. It didn't make sence, this was only the...seventh time I had seen Seth, and before now, I felt nothing. I wiggled out of Em's grip and went up to our room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the freaking Twilight Saga. Stop bugging me about it.**

***Sniffle***

As I was in my room, looking out the window at the view, I was starting to relax...Then I heard a knock at the door. "It's open." I said, kind of depressingly. I was Seth, I could smell him. "Rose?" He opened the door slowly. "What, dog?" I asked, trying to sound normal. "I was just wondering, what were you going to say before you kinda, passed out?" he asked exactly the question I didn't want to hear. I looked at him, he did look genuinly curios. "Seth, just forget it. It was nothing." I told him. "OK. I won't forget. You can tell me when your ready. I'm not going to rush you." he stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand, "But, Rose, you can trust me. I won't tell. I promise." He said then gave me a kiss on the cheek and a wink. Still holding my hand he said, "It will be our little secret." With that, he started to walk out. "Seth," I said. He turned around. "I will tell you, like you said,when I'm ready." I said then winked at him and blew him a kiss. He walked out and I felt a tingle on my cheek where he gently pressed his lips. I heard Emmett growl at him when he was coming upstairs. He walked in. "Hey Em." I said, looking up at him. "Rose, you look sad. And your acting like it too." He said. "Really?" I said, smiling a dangerous smile, "If I was sad would I do this?" I said and got up and kissed him. He kissed me back and we somehow ended up on thhe bed before being rudely interupted by Edward. (When I say rudely, I was happy for it considering I felt nothing.) "Rosalie. I need to talk to you...alone." Edward said speaking more to me than Emmett. I hissed but got up and followed him outside. We made sure that we were out of hearing range. "What do you want Edward?" I asked him feeling not so sure. "Rosalie, Seth impr- you know what, You need to find out from him." Edward said. "Wait, what were you going to say?" I asked. "I said find out from SETH!?!!" he replied to me, with that I sent myself to La Push. I was at Seth's house knocking on the door when....Leah....answered. "What do u want, leech?" she asked then,was pulled aside and glared at by Seth. He came out closing the door behind him. "Rose." He said. "Seth, what is going on? Edward told me that you did something but he didn't finish so I don't know exactly what you did and I neeeeeed to know." I begged him. "Well, I...I....I imprinted..." he said. "What does that have to do with me?" I asked. "I have imprinted...on you." He said causing his face to betray him and flush. "Oh." I said, "Seth, is that why...i have been I don't know, feeling, like I have? And feeling...you?" I asked curiously. "Yeah." He said plainly. "Ok, well, imprinting,what exactly Is it?" I asked him. "It's kinda like finding a soul mate. It connects the imprinter and the imprintee. It means both people become the perfect partner for each other and will be together through out life. As for us,that may not be the case." He explained to me. "Seth." I said, smiling. "That has to be the case for us because, I didn't forget. And the other person, it was you." I told him. Then I was embraced in the warmest kiss and hug I have ever felt. I went on to see him behind Emmett's back, then finally told and divorced him. I was with Seth from that day on and still am. (poor Em. Not. I lyk this version better than the 1st, review plz!!!!)


End file.
